


All of You

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan wants more than just her blood.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All of You  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 221  
>  **Summary:** Aidan wants more than just her blood.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5158838.html) Day 8 at nekid_spike

“You sure?” Aidan glanced down at the arm she held out for him. He could see the blood pumping in her veins just beneath the surface of her skin. And he hoped with every fiber of his being for her to be sure. He wanted her to be very sure. 

Her tongue jotted out to moisten her bottom lip as she stared at the vampire. “I’m sure.”

“Because if you’re not, it’s okay.” He rushed to reassure her. “I don’t want your blood.” 

Sally’s eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline. “Oh really?”

Aidan shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I would be happy to drink your...” _Damn, why was this so hard?_ “What I mean is...”

She was barely able to suppress the laughter that bubbled up inside of her. 

He gripped her forearm in one hand as he slowly slid the other one around her waist, his thumb caressing her back as he leaned his head forward and whispered against her lips, “I want you, Sally. Not just your blood but all of you.”

At his words her heart began to hammer in her chest. “I want you, too. All of you.” Her warm breath caressed his lips as she leaned closer inviting him to take what he wanted.

That was all the permission Aidan needed.


End file.
